Pillow
by CrazySuperHeroine
Summary: The blonde was mumbling something incoherently as he buried his face into the crook of James's neck. "Kendall?" "Mmm, comfortable pillow," Kendall mumbled as he snuggled closer into James's body. - Some adorable fluff about Kames after a long dance practice. Enjoy ! :D


Exhausted seemed like an understatement for the four teenage boys of Big Time Rush. They had just finished their 3-hour long dance practice with Mr. X, who seemed to be teaming up with Gustavo to make their lives a living hell. Their tour was a few months away and their big, fat producer was keen on making the boys dance properly and not look like 'dogs with the need to poo' when they were onstage.

The boys weren't horrible at dancing, no. They were just too dead tired from constant 3-hour practices to actually keep up with the upbeat movements.

James wiped his face with the towel that he had brought along, standing right under the air-conditioner in Rocque Records's lobby. The two short members of the band had their legs entangled with one another but, despite the obvious sweat seeping through their sweatpants, they stayed in their position, slumped on the couch. Kendall, however, was nowhere to be seen.

The brunette frowned as he looked around for their courageous leader and boyfriend. Sure, the blonde was hardworking but was he still practising even _after_ 3 hours of dancing? James was about to move away from the air-conditioner when Freight Train appeared from the corridor.

The big man smiled at James before his gaze settled on Logan and Carlos. James shrugged as a response to Freight Train's questioning expression. The security guard grinned and, eventually, spoke up, "Your ride's here, you know."

"What, when?" James asked, dumbfounded. Their ride was _always_ late. The brunette had just begun to believe that their chauffeur was getting bored of seeing the four boys everyday. _Wow, he's on time!_

"The past five minutes or so, I think. Ready to go?"

Logan and Carlos groaned in response, not wanting to move. Freight Train sighed and went over to them, picking them both up by their waists. He tilted his head towards the corridor that he appeared from. "Meet you outside then, James."

James nodded in response. "Sure, I have to find Kendall anyway," he replied as he made his way towards the dance studio.

It was dark, what with the lights off and the curtains tied close. Rays of sunlight slipped past the cracks of the curtain, illuminating the room just a bit. James flattened his back on the wall and made his way towards the light switch, relief washing over him when he found it. The last thing the brunette needed was to unknowingly step on his blonde, if Kendall was even in the room.

Once he flipped the switch, James blinked a couple of times to get used to the sudden brightness. His vision became normal and he looked around. A grin broke out on his face when he saw a familiar looking plaid shirt on something. Or someone.

The shirt moved slightly as Kendall shifted. James approached the sleeping blonde and squatted next to him, nudging Kendall in hopes to get him to wake up.

However, instead of waking up, Kendall turned around, his eyes half-opened, and jumped at James unexpectedly. The brunette fell backwards, landing on his butt, as his arms went to wrap themselves around Kendall's waist. The blonde was mumbling something incoherently as he buried his face into the crook of James's neck.

"Kendall?"

"Mmm, comfortable pillow," Kendall mumbled as he snuggled closer into James's body.

James cocked his eyebrows at the blonde, even though Kendall wasn't even looking at him. The brunette shook his head, grabbed the discarded shirt, and stood up, with much difficulty. Kendall had a tight grip around James's neck and released sounds of disapproval when the brunette tried to lower him down to the ground.

"Pillow s'good," the blonde kept repeating, pushing himself even closer. "I like you, pillow."

James rolled his hazel eyes. He was tired and wanted to get home as quick as possible. Yet, here he was, carrying Kendall as though the blonde was five while being called, over and over again, a pillow. Sure, he was built and his muscles weren't hard as rock but, a _pillow_? If the blonde wasn't his boyfriend and sound so adorable mumbling in his sleep, James would have probably thrown him out of the window _and_ left him to bleed to death.

The hazel-eyed brunette made his way out of the building, looking out for Freight Train and his ride. James finally caught sight of them and headed towards the car, greeting Freight Train with a nod before the brunette made his way into the car, still having to hold Kendall up.

Somehow, James managed to enter the car, smiling weakly at the other two of his best buds, who were still slumped on their seats. He tried, once again, to put Kendall onto the seat next to him, but failed. Kendall whined and pushed himself impossibly closer, tightening his grip.

James gave up, holding the blonde up as Kendall settled onto the brunette's lap. The blonde continued to sleep, a continuous mumble of '_pillow_' escaping past his lips.

The ride home was, unbelievably, quick and comfortable, despite the sweaty blonde in his arms. Once the boys reached their destination, which was Palm Woods, Logan and Carlos ran up to their apartment, leaving James behind with a sleeping Kendall.

James sighed and he jerked Kendall up, his arms beginning to feel sore. The blonde bounced in his embrace but barely stirred. "Mmm, pillow, stay still," the blonde mumbled.

"I could just dump you into the trashcan and leave you, Kendall," James spat through his gritted teeth. "For God's sake, I'm not a pillow."

James felt like an idiot, talking to someone who was clearly asleep but he was feeling slightly pissed off with the whole calling him a pillow thing. Carrying Kendall wasn't a walk in the park either. The blonde kept fidgeting and moving his head, causing the ache in his muscles to shoot up the brunette's body.

James could only cheer mentally when he finally, _finally_, stepped into 2J. The house was deserted and he could hear snores coming from Logan and Carlos's room. Kendall mumbled something that James didn't catch but chose to ignore it, seeing as how the blonde had said nothing that wasn't associated with pillows since the brunette found him.

The tall Diamond made his way into their shared bedroom, closing the door with his foot. He walked over, still carrying Kendall, to their laundry basket and dumped Kendall's plaid shirt before walking towards the blonde's bed.

He tried, again, to release Kendall but the blonde was still holding on. Too tired to give a damn, James shoved him off, watching in silence as the blonde bounced on his bed but _still_ didn't wake up. The brunette shook his head as he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He was too exhausted to even think of a bath. All he wanted to do right now was go to bed and sleep his exhaustion off.

When he stepped out of the bathroom, James was shocked to see Kendall sitting on the edge of his own bed with a pout on his face. The blonde looked up at him, the pout not showing any signs of fading away.

All James could do was stare at the bottle green eyes that he had learned to love from a long time ago.

"I want my pillow," Kendall muttered, still pouting. He held his arms out to James. "C'mere pillow."

James sighed. When Kendall made that face, it was impossible to say no to him. The brunette made his way to Kendall's bed, allowing the blonde to wrap his arms around James's waist.

Kendall tugged James forward as the blonde laid flat on his bed. James could only groan before wrapping his arms around Kendall again. He had to learn to start ignoring the blonde, seriously. Even though Kendall was his boyfriend.

James's thoughts were interrupted by Kendall's head nuzzling into his chest, purring. He smiled.

"Go to sleep, Ken," James whispered, his thoughts of chucking his boyfriend out of their window taken over by the fact that the blonde was so irresistibly adorable when he was sleeping.

"I will," Kendall answered before he yawned and snuggled closer. "Love you, pillow."

James rolled his eyes again. "Pillow loves you too, you adorable idiot," James whispered as he buried his face into Kendall's hair, succumbing to the sleepiness that took over him.


End file.
